


Science

by skimiskim



Series: Academia [2]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an anomaly in Cameron's system and the cause seems to be Derek Reese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science

_The greatest discoveries of science have always been those that forced us to rethink our beliefs about the universe and our place in it.  
-Robert L. Park, in The New York Times, 7 December 1999_

Protecting John Connor was her only objective.

Derek Reese was a liability, Jesse Flores was proof of that. To keep John protected, Derek Reese had to be kept under control. Since engaging in sexual relations seemed to have worked for Jesse Flores, then logic stated that it would work for her as well. Although resistant at first, Derek Reese was quick to comply.

However there was a problem. There was an anomaly in her system. Her body seemed to react without the need of physical stimulus. Just the sound of his voice seemed to trigger heat in her biosystem. One glance from him seemed to send tiny electric shocks down to her very core. Even worse, seeing him engage with the opposite sex seemed to facilitate a foreign program into her system, which triggered the glitch in her hand.

What about Derek Reese caused this anomaly? Could this be used against her? Would her objective be affected by this? She needed more facts. The sexual relations had to continue until she figured this out.

Protecting John Connor was now her main objective.


End file.
